Por caminos diferentes
by Evangeline-Elric
Summary: Oneshot. Mi versión acerca del final de Inuyasha: La destrucción de la perla y el último adiós. Todos se van por caminos diferentes... [Mal summary, lo sé xD]


¡Antes que nada! La serie de Inuyasha le pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ningún fin lucro.

**Por caminos diferentes…**

La búsqueda había terminado. La perla estaba completa, Naraku había sido derrotado y todo volvía a la normalidad en la época feudal. Deberían estar felices¿o no?

El bien había triunfado sobre el mal, entonces; ¿Por qué el dolor les embargaba?

Es que siempre es difícil decir _Adiós_…

Parados frente al pozo que conectaba ambas épocas, estaban los que comenzaron como simples compañeros de búsqueda y terminaron siendo unos inseparables amigos. No, más que eso. Terminaron siendo una familia…

El tenaz Inuyasha, la valiente Kagome, la audaz Sango, el pervertido de Miroku, el pequeño Shippou y la dulce Kirara. Una hermosa familia, que ahora debía separarse por el bien de todos.

Tras mucho hablarlo llegaron a una conclusión: la perla de Shikon **nunca** debió haber existido. Pues de esa manera: Naraku no hubiera nacido, Kikyou no habría muerto, la familia y amigos de Sango seguirían vivos al igual que el padre de Shippou, Miroku ni nadie de su familia tendría la maldición (aunque con la muerte de Naraku se acabó la maldición para Miroku y generaciones futuras), Inuyasha no hubiera sido adormecido por 50 años y muchas otras tragedias no habrían ocurrido. Pero, a la vez, si la perla de las cuatro almas no hubiese existido ellos nunca se habrían conocido. Sin embargo, sería muy egoísta pensar sólo en ellos…

Por eso; le pedirían a la perla que nunca hubiera existido. Y eso significaba un _Adiós_ para ellos. Era doloroso, pero lo correcto.

Y ahí estaban, dispuestos a despedirse…

Kagome, Sango y Shippou lloraban, mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku trataban de hacerse los fuertes, mas les costaba.

"Amigos…" Dijo la joven sacerdotisa, con voz quebrada. "Todo esto que vivimos, aunque después no lo recuerde, significó lo más valioso para mi. Pasé de ser una normal estudiante de secundaria a una aventurera… Me mostraron que soy más fuerte de lo que alguna vez pude pensar…" Sonríe suavemente, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. "A todos los quiero mucho… Pero es hora" Habló con la decisión que la caracterizaba. Los muchachos asintieron.

"Yo sólo quiero decir…" Interrumpió Inuyasha, dejando a su orgullo de lado, por primera vez. "…que, a pesar de que varias veces llegué a molestarme con ustedes, también fueron muy valiosos para mi. Le dieron sentido a mi vida…"

"Gracias a ustedes aprendí muchas cosas…" Dijo Sango parando de llorar. "Me sentí más plena como persona. Me encontré a mi misma… gracias, amigos"

"¡Los quiero mucho y los voy a extrañar!" Exclamó Shippou llorando, pero con una sonrisa.

"Me sacaron de mi vida errante, me enseñaron lo que significa una familia, la amistad y el amor… se los agradezco profundamente" Habló Miroku con una sincera sonrisa, Kirara hizo un pequeño sonido y con eso concluyó la despedida. Se abrazaron por primera y última vez entre todos y se vieron con decisión. Nada había sido en vano.

Después de eso sólo se vio el resplandor de la perla y las sonrisas de los amigos.

**Epilogo**

Inuyasha en su errante vida de demonio fue a parar por alguna razón a la aldea donde vivía la sacerdotisa Kikyou, una poderosa y hermosa mujer. De quien, por azares del destino, se enamoró y estuvo con ella hasta el final de sus días. Cuando Kikyou murió, él protegió eternamente esa aldea.

Un día, Sango salió a exterminar a un monstruo que atormentaba una aldea, como siempre. Y allí conoció a un monje de nombre Miroku, era un tanto pervertido; pero una gran persona. Siguieron en contacto hasta que finalmente terminaron juntos, con varios hijos. A los que su tío Kohaku, quien no falleció y se convirtió en un gran exterminador, quería mucho.

Shippou también se convirtió en un gran hombre y demonio, tuvo varios amores y desamores. Y sigue buscando…

Y Kagome, por tu parte…

"Atención, clase. Hoy llega un nuevo alumno: su nombre es Inuyasha Taishou" Informó el profesor de la clase, dejando entrar a un atractivo muchacho de largo cabello negro y ojos color miel. Con pinta de rebelde.

…pueden imaginar lo que pasó después.

El Fin

…

¿El Fin?

- Notas de Autora -

Vaya… mi primer fanfic terminado y publicado, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Consideren que aún soy una principiante en esto de la escritura, trato de mejorar día a día, jejeje.

Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si me quieren golpear, si me quieren dar dinero xD, tomatazos (en la cara no T.T)… presionen: GO!

¡Sayonara!


End file.
